His Ray of Sunshine, Her Heartthrob
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Sonny begins an online relationship with an unexpected person.


**A/N : I decided to do an IM convo between Sonny and Chad because it looks fun to make. Enjoy! I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Sonny's Screen Name: **RayofSunshine93

**Chad's Screen Name: **Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob

--

Sonny plopped down at her computer. Tawni was out on a date and she really needed someone to talk to. Maybe there would be someone online that she could vent to. Sonny clicked on the running yellow AIM man and opened up her buddy list. _Great_, she thought, _Chad's the only one on. I guess I'll just have to make do with him._

Sonny double clicked on his screen name, Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob, _stupid Chad and his stupid screen name. As if anyone with a right mind thinks he's a heartthrob!_ She began to type.

**RayofSunshine93****: **Okay so here's how this is going to go – you're the only one online and I really need someone to talk to right now so guess what – you're the lucky winner. That means no snide comments just sit there and let me vent. I've had a nightmare of a night and I really need someone right now and the only one here is you.

**Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob****: **Lucky me!

Sonny rolled her eyes. She needed someone and he was her only option. There was no way she was just going to sit around and wait for Tawni to come back and when she did, it wasn't like she's actually listen. But then again, neither would Chad.

**Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob****: **So what's the problem? Why was your night such a "_nightmare_?"

Maybe Sonny had been wrong. Chad seemed to be listening pretty well. He was an expert at dating and he could possibly give her some advice. _Yuck, advice from Chad! I really am pathetic!_

**RayofSunshine93****: **I went on my date with Stephen.

**Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob****: **How was that? Let me guess, he took one look at you and ran with his tail between his legs?

**RayofSunshine93****: **Wow…jerk.

**Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob**: Sorry. So what happened?

Sonny bit her lower lip as she typed out the events of her evening. She couldn't believe she was about to tell Chad – Chad of all people – her embarrassing horror story but there was no stopping now. She knew if she didn't tell him, he would annoy her to all ends until she did. That was the thing about Chad, if he heard the beginning of the story, he would want to hear the end of it.

**RayofSunshine93**: Well…I went to the Arcade with Stephen. Things were going really well and when he went to the restroom, his phone rang. I didn't know what to do so I answered it. His _GIRLFRIEND_ was on the other line!!! I can you believe that? The stupid jerk has a girlfriend! When I asked him about it, he laughed and said it was no big deal and that he liked to "shop around"

**Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob**: Wow. I'm sorry. What a loser.

**RayofSunshine93**: Thanks, Chad. I know you don't want to hear about my drama…

**Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob**: It's no big deal. I've had a boring night and your drama is the most interesting thing that's happened all day.

**RayofSunshine93**: So your day was boring?

**Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob**: Yeah. I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper always has something to do but stupid Corbin canceled on me.

**RayofSunshine93**: Corbin Blu?

**Everyone'sFavoriteHearrthrob**: Yup. Loser…

**RayofSunshine93**: Well it's getting kind of late. I have a huge math test tomorrow and I have to do well. If I bomb this test, I'm off So Random.

**Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob**: Marshall say that?

**RayofSunshine93**: No – my mom.

**Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob**: Talk about pressure! Good luck with it.

**RayofSunshine93**: Thanks.

**Everyone'sFavoriteHeartthrob**: Oh, and Munroe – forget Stephen. Guys like that are jerks – trust me. I'm one of them.

**RayofSunshine93**: I am sure you're not that bad. You're a jerk but not _that_ much of a jerk :)

**Everyoen'sFavoriteHeartthrob**: Thanks, Munroe. Just be careful, okay?

Sonny stared at the computer screen as she tried to think of what to type back. Why did he suddenly care who she dated or if she was careful or not? It wasn't any of his business – was it?

**RayofSunshine93**: Thanks, Chad.

Sonny signed off and soon, Chad did the same. She moved the mouse to the X on the conversation window. Right before she was about to click, she stopped and stared at the conversation that had just taken place. Why did he care so much? He was Chad Dylan Cooper of all people! If anything he hated her. Sonny quickly closed the window and shut off her computer. It had been a busy night and she was exhausted.

As she was getting ready for bed, Chad was still sitting at the computer, staring at the screen. He had just told Sonny to be careful. Who was he to say something like that? He wasn't like her boyfriend or anything…_oh my gosh! Where did that come from? Me – Sonny's boyfriend? Ewwww. _

Chad quickly turned off the computer and returned to his own bed. That was the last time he was eating the burritos from the cafeteria for dinner.


End file.
